A. Field of the Invention
It is sometimes important, particularly for apartment dwellers, but also homeowners to prevent entry of an individual into the home. Most doors leading into a house or apartment have both the standard door lock as well as a deadbolt. This device would be inserted in the space between the deadbolt lock and the deadbolt plate from the inside of the door. A series of indentations or channels encircle the deadbolt handle. When the key is inserted into the deadbolt and turned this device would prevent the deadbolt from turning and unlocking the door.
B. Prior Art
Two prior patents have been issued to the inventors in this case. The first of the patents, U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,052 was a device that prevented the entry of a person from the outside of a building through the door.
The second of the patents, U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,093 was an improvement over the initial patent and incorporated a semi-circular ring along the bottom edge of the top half of the device. The purpose of the ring was to insure that the top portion of the device remained over the deadbolt so that the device remained in place.
With this improvement a plurality of teeth has been placed on the ends of the raised surfaces in order to the dead bolt of the door to better grip the raised surface. Another change has been a slight widening of the circular ring in order increase the area of contact of the ring.